Real Skull Girls
by Ability King KK
Summary: When a certain video game from the Realm of the Living is shown to the Eighth Division taicho and fukutaicho, the latter of which becomes upset because of the games content, explanations are needed to show why things portrayed in fantasy are not always better than that in reality.


**This one-shot takes place before the timeskip, so Shunsui is still taicho of the Eighth Division. Also, I only own my OC – Kasuchi Koichi and any other OC associated with him.**

**I'm also going to say that there are no pairings in this that involve my OC and a canon character. I, like many people, do not care for those.**

**-:-**

The sun was shining upon the Soul Society, signifying a glorious and lovely day. Too bad for one Ise Nanao she had to spend the day trying to hunt down her taicho and make him do his work. At least she thought she was going to have to. She could feel his reiatsu coming from the direction of his office. As she drew closer, she could hear other voices aside from her taicho though.

"I have to say, humans have very interesting forms of entertainment, Koichi-kun."

"Normally I would agree with you, Sensei, but with this…"

When Nanao walked into the room, her taicho was sitting at his desk, watching a nearby big screen television. Sitting next to Shunsui was the older half of his zanpakuto, also watching the television. Where the TV came from, she had no idea, but what was on the screen is what got her attention.

"What is going on here?!" demanded Nanao, gaining everyone's attention.

Sitting on the floor in front of the television was young boy of thirteen years, who turned around at the yelling. He had black hair tied into a small ponytail and spiky bangs. On the sides of his head, the hair was green in strips going straight starting from his temples and ended close to the crown in three spikes. His eyes were a bright emerald green. He wore a pair of green khaki shorts, black sneakers, and a white short-sleeved dress shirt that had two tails like a tuxedo coat. Lastly, hanging on his side by a chain, which also acted as a belt, was a sword in a sheath.

Sitting on the boy's right was a young girl about the boy's age. She wore a green military style outfit with a skirt instead of pants and an eye patch with a skull on it over her right eye. She had short purple hair that was held up in a "pineapple" style. She also turned around at the sound of Nanao's voice and looked quite frightened, given her own quiet and shy personality.

On the boy's left was the younger half of Shunsui's zanpakuto. Although she was also quiet and shy, she did not jump at Nanao's entrance as she had felt her coming earlier.

"Oi, Obachan!" greeted Koichi with a grin before he returned to he video game he was playing. "Goddamnit!"

Nanao could feel her eye twitch in annoyance. "What is this, Koichi?"

"It's a video game, Nanao-chan. I thought you would know that," replied Shunsui. This of course earned him a glare from his daughter.

"That is not a video game! That looks like pornography!" yelled Nanao as she pointed at the screen scantily dressed women, one of which was dressed as a sluttish nurse and the other wore a strange hat that looked like a pair of arms.

The eye patch wearing girl's lone eye widened in surprise before she turned to Koichi. "Koichi-san, I thought you said this was a game?"

The young lizard boy grimaced as he continued to play. "It is, Chrome-chan. Just not a very good one."

"Why are you even playing it here?" questioned Nanao, feeling a migraine coming on. "This is obviously a distraction for Kyoraku-taicho so he won't have to do his work!"

Kyokotsu let out a quick laugh. "Even if Koichi-kun wasn't here, Shunsui would just find another way to avoid work."

The fukutaicho grimaced as the zanpakuto spirit had a point, as much as she hated to admit it. Shunsui could only smirk as he took a quick sip of saké.

"As to answer your question, Obachan, if I had played this back in Janpu, Mitsu-chan and Raijiko-chan probably would have started arguing or destroyed my game system. Playing it here keeps it and me safe. Plus Chrome-chan wanted to visit, so I killed two birds with one stone," explained Koichi with a lizard-like grin. He then frowned. "Still doesn't change the fact that it's a god awful game."

"Then why even play it?" questioned Nanao as she narrowed her eyes at the young boy.

"I was asked to review this game and to do that, I have to play it. Unfortunately, _Skullgirls_ is just bad as a fighting game and relies too much on fanservice to gain popularity…sort of like the manga _Fairy Tail_."

The younger half of Katen Kyokotsu brought out a PDA that Koichi had given her when they first met and started typing. "Isn't that what most humans go for though?"

"…Some do, Kazashi-chan, but most people actually want plot, character development, and good game mechanics. You know, actual substance! If a series relies solely on fanservice, it's not a good series to begin with," explained Koichi.

"Nicely said, Koichi-kun," said Shunsui with a smile at his "apprentice".

"At least you have your priorities straight," said Nanao as she pushed up her glasses. "I would have thought since you act in such a perverted manner most of the time you would approve of this garbage."

"Oi! I may be a lecher, but even I have standards!" exclaimed Koichi as he turned the game off. "If people want to be fans of this trash, that's their problem. I on the other hand prefer other much better fighting games, like _Guilty Gear_, _Super Smash Bros._, or _Fatal Fury_. Besides, I don't need _Skullgirls_, especially when I know some real skull girls, kehkehkehkeh."

Nanao grew worried at the sight of the wide grin on the boy's face. "…What exactly are you talking about?"

Koichi's grin grew wider as he wrapped his arms around Chrome and Kazashi's shoulders and hugged them close, making the two shy girls let out a couple of "eeps" and blush deeply (or at least one would have seen Kazashi's blush had she not been wearing her mask). "These are real skull girls. They're cute, nice, and don't dress up like sluts."

Nanao gave the boy a blank look while Shunsui laughed out loud. Once he got his laughter under control, Shunsui spoke up. "He's right about them being skull girls if the skulls on their persons are any indications."

It was true. Kazashi had the skull hair ornament while Chrome had skulls on her eye patch, belt, and boots.

"Even Sensei has his own skull girl with Kyokotsu-san. Now granted with as busty as she is that would put her in the "fanservice" category like the girls from the game, but unlike them she carries it with class," added Koichi.

Kyokotsu wasn't sure how to take that. She sent a glare towards Shunsui when a snicker escaped from his mouth.

"Something you wish to say, Shunsui?" questioned Kyokotsu through gritted teeth.

"No, I'm good," replied the pink wearing taicho with a smile. He then stood up. "Anyway, I'm heading over to Jushiro's for some saké. Care to join me, Kyokotsu? I would love to hear you play your shamisen while I drink."

The eye patch-wearing woman thought about it for a second before giving her answer. "Very well, Shunsui."

Koichi then turned to Chrome and Kazashi. "While they're doing that, let's head over to the Sixth Division and play some pranks on Bakakuya."

"Ano, wouldn't that be mean, Koichi-san?" asked Chrome looking nervous.

"Considering this is Bakakuya, no."

"Can we prank Senbonzakura, too?" typed Kazashi.

"I don't see why not. He deserves it just as much as his master!" exclaimed the lizard boy.

With that, the two groups left the office and headed to their respective destinations, leaving behind a gaping Nanao, as she seemed to have been ignored by Shunsui and Koichi. Migraine now in effect, she rubbed her temples to sooth the pain.

"Why do I even bother sometimes?"

**FIN**

**-:-**

**As you can see, I don't care for **_**Skullgirls**_** for the exact reasons mentioned. Honestly though, the real reason I wrote this was to show real skull girls AKA bring Dokuro Chrome and Katen Kyokotsu together.**

**I would like to write more crossovers with Chrome and Kazashi having a sisterly relationship and Kyokotsu as their mother in the future. Chrome and Kazashi are very similar, what with both of them having shy personalities, both being around the same age (physically in Kazashi's case), purple hair, one eye, and the skull motif (the last three also being shared with Kyokotsu). Plus, Kyokotsu would be a way better mother to Chrome than her real mother.**

**Cookie goes to the one who can guess where the PDA idea came from. Hell, I'll give you three cookies since it's so easy.**


End file.
